Two in the Bush
by Lost Legendaerie
Summary: Giftfic for Rawkstar Vienna, Black/White/N. - She shivered.  He noticed – his eyes turned almost lazily to where the cinnamon hair of Black stood out against the dark trees. "I hate to see such a pretty bird in a cage," he murmured. - Happy Halloween, too


_A/N: I've never written any of these characters before, so bear with me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm more NxW than BxW. O.o; I don't know how I feel about White. So I'll be video game crossdressing again, boo yah!_

_Anyway. Birthday gift for Rawkstar Vienna since her wallpaper is taking so long. Arg._

_Kinda AUish? I don't know. Guh._

Two in the Bush

White had always loved parties. She was a social Beautifly, and loved flitting around from conversation to conversation like there were flowers. But at this, Black's 16th birthday party, she was sulking in a corner of the backyard.

The disgusting cute – and even more disgustingly oblivious – boy was currently caught up in conversation with Bel, another childhood friend. They had always gotten along well together, but…

No one really likes to see their crush chatting with other pretty girls. Sipping water with an air of reserve, White absently fidgeted with her clothes. A slinky, white low cut tee with a loose black vest, mini skirt and knee high boots. Pretty cute, and she worked every inch of it.

White knew her worth, and wasn't sitting there lamenting her faults. She knew that Black could not neglect her for long. She also knew that Cheren would drag Bel away if he started getting jealous.

But still. She hated waiting.

"I didn't expect to see you off by yourself," spoke a young man, voice deep and smooth as midnight.

"I didn't expect to see you at all," she lashed back, trying to still her quickened heart and praying it was just from surprise.

N smirked, a malicious ghost of a smile, like a Haunter had flashed across his face, then he sat down beside her. His knees just brushed the skin of her thighs.

She shivered. He noticed – his eyes narrowed fractionally and then turned almost lazily to where the cinnamon hair of Black stood out against the dark trees dancing in the firelight.

"I hate to see such a pretty bird in a cage," he murmured, tilting his head forward so his dark eyes gleamed behind soft, heather-green curls.

Uncomfortable, White turned slightly away from him. "Cage? What are you talking about?"

"I see you watching him a lot," her companion purred, brushing away a strand of chocolate hair that had escaped her stylish updo. "And I feel so…. So sorry for you. You're chained to him; his moods, his actions. Forced to hobble around on the ground, when you could fly so far from here."

At last, she pushed him away, just before he caught her in a kiss. "Shut up, N. I'm fine, and the last thing on earth I need is your pity."

Unperturbed, N clicked his tongue. "You say that, but do you really mean it?"

White crossed her arms and treated him to her sternest glare, dark blue eyes flashing like fury. "Of course I do. Besides, it's…. not like he does it on purpose. I mean," she sighed, glancing at the tall, handsome boy again, "I haven't told him how I feel."

"Any man with half a brain would have noticed by now."

"Thankfully, I'm not into the intellectual type," she replied coolly, taking another sip of water for emphasis and noticing her unwelcome suitor flinching.

Then he smiled again. "Ah ha, finally he turns to you. Will the little bird fly back to freedom?"

White fixed him with another glare, and he sighed.

"So I see you won't. If you'll allow me, then, to tighten your bonds…?"

Before she could escape this time, he caught her, pulling her into his chest and giving her a chaste kiss. As she stood there, mind still catching up on what just happened, N smirked to Black.

"Well, now, I wonder if I just stole your birthday present," the older boy quipped cheerfully before melting back into the shadows.

"Erg, that creep!" White stomped one foot, leaving a deep hole in the ground from the spike of her high heeled boot. Black caught her wrist gently as she started after him.

"He's not worth it. Besides, I don't want you going off alone into the woods. There are worse people loose than N." Her friend gave a lopsided smile, looking more mature than ever.

White snorted; he chuckled. "But… I wonder," he mused, tilting his head and studying her face. She turned away, hoping the firelight would cover her rising blush.

"What?"

"What he meant about a birthday present." Black's voice was quiet, so quiet she almost had to strain to hear it. Then he traced two fingers along her cheekbone.

And she knew he knew.

Maybe N was right. Maybe she was like a bird, who could fly away and be the better for it.

But she'd much rather stay here, wrapped in his arms as he smiled into her neck. After all, a bird in the hand was worth two in the bush.

And he made her feel worth more than anything else in the world.

_Any thoughts? Gosh, N was fun. He reminds me so much of Drew, though, so it was weird. Guess You Gotta Have Green Hair._


End file.
